


Night Out at Lux

by Inhuman_Shadow



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, Reader Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow





	Night Out at Lux

"... And of course, they ditch me as soon as we get into this place.” You mumbled, taking a seat at the nearest open barstool.

“Hello there, handsome. I’m Lucifer Morningstar. Who might you be?”

You chuckled. “Someone who knows your reputation, Mr. Morningstar. And I’m telling you now it’s gonna take more than your devilish smile to make me melt and have sex with you.”

You ordered another gin and tonic from the bartender, taking a final gulp of your old one.

“Good god, I hope so. I do love a challenge... especially when the prize is someone as hot as you.”

“Good,” You flashed a sly smile. “Cause this isn’t going to be easy for you by any means. Tell you what... if you can genuinely impress me tonight, I’ll consider going upstairs with you. My friends ditched me anyways. We got a deal?”

Lucifer stared at you for a minute before taking your hand. “I believe we do. Seems you’re not afraid of making deals with the Devil, are you?”

“Not one bit.”


End file.
